Faizphone X
The is a Ridewatch device derived from Kamen Rider Faiz's SB-555P Faiz Phone. It is wielded by Tsukuyomi and Geiz Myoukouin , two time travelers from the year 2068.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/faizphoneX.html Design The Faiz Phone X consists of the following parts: * - The button to switch modes as well as the muzzle during Blaster Mode. It is capable of shooting to attack enemies. The output can be adjusted to simply stun opponents. * - The main monitor of Faiz Phone X embedded in the top circular section. It displays the currently active function. In Blaster Mode, the displays the built-in functions and their corresponding codes needed to activate them. * - The exterior of the Faiz Phone X. It is made up of , an upgraded version of the Sol Metal which makes up Kamen Rider Faiz's armor. The design of the casing is meant to fit and stabilise the phone while in the user's hands. * - The grip of the Faiz Phone X that contains a touch type panel monitor. In Blaster Mode, it allows the user to enter in codes to adjust output of the Photon Bullets. The exterior is created with * - The hinge that allows the Faiz Phone X to change into Blaster Mode. It is created with Sol Metal 779, allowing the phone to stay together even when hit. * - The trigger. In Charge Mode, the Gadgetrigger must be held until charging is complete, lest the Push Muzzle burns. In Phone Mode, the Gadgetrigger is locked, preventing accidental usage. History Recovering Sougo Tokiwa from nascita on November 30th, 2017, of the World of Build timeline, Tsukuyomi used the Faiz Phone X to render him as well as residents Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo unconscious before returning Sougo to September 2018. Soon after, Sougo was attacked by Another Build, and so Tsukuyomi used the Faiz Phone X to fight the Another Rider, holding him off before Sougo used the Ziku-Driver provided by Woz to become Kamen Rider Zi-O. Modes Like its original template, the Faiz Phone X operates like a normal cellphone in , while the is for offensive means. Its default form is the Ridewatch-like . In Phone Mode, the Faiz Phone X can be used to communicate across different time periods. KRZiO-Phone Ridewatch.png|Phone Ridewatch Faiz Phone X (Phone Mode).jpg|Phone Mode Faiz Phone X (Gun Mode).jpg|Blaster Mode Blaster Mode Functions Likewise with the original Faiz Phone's codes, the Faiz Phone X's also has its own ammunition modes: * : Shoots single bullets, meant for precise aiming. * : Rapid-firing mode for high destructive power. * : Fires high-output energy beams. Unlike its predecessor, the blasts can also be set to stun targets rather than injure them if so desired by adjusting the energy output. Tsukuyomi uses this mode to knock out people from the past so Sougo doesn't reveal anything about the future or to avoid witnesses. Notes *The functions in Blaster Mode differ from the original counterpart: **Single Mode: the Ridewatch version fires several bullets whereas the original can shoot 12 bullets. **Burst Mode: the Ridewatch version fires multiple bullets automatically as opposed to three at a time. **Charge Mode: the Ridewatch fires high energy beams instead of recharging bullets. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 References Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Cellphone device Category:Guns